Naoto Takenaka
]] is a Japanese actor, singer, comedian, and director. He has been nominated for ten Japanese Academy Awards during his career which currently spans over two decades. Profile * Name: * Birth date: March 20, 1956 * Birthplace: Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 7" (170cm) Filmography * 1984 Yuugurezoku ... Utsui * 1984 Location ... Dabo * 1984 Kakkun Cafe * 1985 Tracked ... Masasuke Ujiie * 1986 Gonza the Spearman ... Fumiemon * 1986 Bakumatsu Seishun Graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma ... Kenkichi Nagaoka * 1986 Death Shadows * 1987 Tokyo Bordello ... Sakurada * 1987 Take Me Out to the Snowland * 1987 Eien no 1/2 * 1988 The Scary Bionic Man: The Ultimate Teacher ... Ganpachi Chagane * 1988 Angel Guts: Red Vertigo ... Tetsuro Muraki * 1988 The Yen Family ... Refuse collector * 1988 Love Bites Back ... Uemura * 1988 So What * 1988 Crazy Boys ... Instructor at the reformatory * 1989 Four Days of Snow and Blood ... Asakazu Isobe * 1989 Bakayaro! 2: Shiawase ni Naritai ... Toru Matsukawa * 1989 Fancy Dance ... Mitsuki Kitagawa * 1990 Tanba Tetsuro no Daireikai Shindara Odoroita!! ... Detective * 1990 Guinea Pig 6: Devil Doctor Woman * 1990 Universal Laws ... Sakuma * 1990 Gattubi: Bokura wa Kono Natsu Nekutai wo Suru ... Yasushi Otsuka * 1990 Peesuke: Gatapishi Monogatari * 1991 Kagero ... Yasugoro * 1991 Hiruko the Goblin ... Takashi Yabe * 1991 Futari ... Psychiatrist * 1991 Taro! Tokyo Makai Taisen ... Captain Rokai * 1991 Until the End of the World ... Custodian * 1991 Nowhere Man ... Sukezo Sukegawa * 1992 Sumo Do, Sumo Don't ... Aoki Tomio * 1992 Original Sin ... Gay guy in his 30s * 1993 Ijo no Hitobito: Densetsuno Nijino Sankyodai * 1993 Patlabor 2 ... Arakawa Shigeki * 1993 Chibusa * 1993 A Night in Nude ... Kojiro aka Tetsuro Muraki * 1994 The Mystery of Rampo ... Edogawa Rampo * 1994 Bo no Kanashimi ... Customer at a bar * 1994 Alone in the Night ... Pimp * 1994 Quiet Days of Firemen * 1995 Yonshimai Monogatari ... Nishimura * 1995 Sharaku * 1995 Gonin ... Shohei Ogiwara * 1995 East Meets West ... Tommy, Tamejiro * 1995 Tokyo Fist ... Ohizumi, trainer * 1996 Shall We Dance? ... Tomio Aoki * 1997 Moonlight Serenade ... Soldier holding a skeleton * 1997 Tokyo Biyori ... Mikio Shimazu * 1998 Mind Game * 1998 Andromedia ... Kurosawa * 1998 Young Thugs: Nostalgia ... Riichi's father * 1999 Amateur Singing Contest ... Kondo, Taxi Driver * 1999 The Perfect Education ... Iwazono * 1999 The Accomplice ... Carlos * 1999 Ley Lines * 1999 Gemini ... Rich Man * 2000 Freeze Me ... Baba * 2000 Pokemon 3: The Movie ... Dr. Shuri * 2000 Sakuya: Slayer of Demons ... Narrator * 2000 By Player ... Taiji Tonoyama * 2000 The Guys from Paradise * 2001 Quartet for Two ... Sasaki Shoutarou * 2001 Stereo Future ... Ryuutarou Takayama * 2001 Red Shadow: Akakage ... Shirokage * 2001 Waterboys ... The Dolphin Trainer * 2001 Agitator * 2001 The Happiness of the Katakuris ... TV Reporter/Singer * 2001 Vengeance for Sale ... Enemy * 2001 Genji: A Thousand-Year Love ... Akashi no Nyudo * 2001-06-23 Perfect Education 2: 40 Days of Love ... Akai, Seiichi * 2002 Mr. Rookie ... Kazuo Koga * 2002 Onna Kunishuu Ikki * 2002 Ping Pong ... Butterfly Joe * 2002 Suite de Jeudi ... Keiji * 2002 Blood Heat ... Tajima, the Street Better * 2002 To Sing of Love * 2002 Trick: The Movie ... Deity * 2002-12-07 Perfect Education 3 ... Hashimoto (Ai's homeroom teacher) * 2003 The Blue Light ... Shishobako no Otoko * 2003 Azumi ... Kiyomasa Kato * 2003 Perfect Education 4: Secret Basement ... Masamura * 2003 Perfect Education 5: Amazing Story ... Ikuo * 2004 Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence ... Kim (voice) * 2004 My Lover is a Sniper: The Movie ... Ko Muraki * 2004 Tales of Terror from Tokyo and All Over Japan: The Movie ... story "Yakei no hokokusho" * 2004 Swing Girls ... Tadahiko Ozawa (math teacher) * 2005 The Dining Table at Natsume's ... Anma Takuetsu * 2005 The Great Yokai War ... Lamp-Oil * 2005 Sayonara Color ... Shohei Sasaki * 2006 Peanuts ... Customer * 2006 Princess in an Iron Helmet ... Tamako's father * 2006 Catch a Wave * 2006 Kani Goalkeeper * 2006 Cat-Eyed Boy * 2006 Otoko wa Sore wo Gaman Dekinai ... DJ Tiger * 2006 I Just Didn't Do It * 2006 Oh! Oku: The Movie ... Man * 2007 Anata wo Wasurenai * 2007 The Longest Night in Shanghai * 2007 Hito ga Hito o ai Suru Koto no Doshiyo mo Nasa ... Katsuragi * 2008 Kurosagi * 2008 Bokutachi to Chuzai-san no 700-nichi Senso * 2008 Postman * 2008 Maboroshi no Yamataikoku * 2008 Tokyo! * 2009 Yamagata Scream ... Zombie general (also directed) External Links * * * Naoto Takenaka article at Wikipedia Category:Actor Category:Singer Category:Comedian Category:Director